


Tales of The Forgotten Realms

by Spooky_Spooks



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Fantasy, Gen, LGBTQ Character, M/M, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Other, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Spooks/pseuds/Spooky_Spooks
Summary: A collection of backstories for some of my D&D (5e) characters.These stories are all standalone works and will have warnings on a story by story basis. They're not in the order of each character's creation, but in the order of which backstories I was able to find first.I hope you enjoy them, and if you have questions feel free to ask!
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Quest -Tiefling Monk

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little shorter than most of my backstories, but I feel it suits the character well. Quest is a nonbinary, tiefling monk (I have yet to decide on a subclass, but the campaign is pretty new so I've got time) who is just eager to help where ever they can. I do have a couple more drawings of Quest, but not too many, as the game hasn't progressed very far yet, so there isn't much of them to draw as of yet. If you have any questions about D&D, this game, or Quest, feel free to let me know and I'll do my best to answer them!

Quest had never known their parents. Instead, they had been raised in a monastery, the only child amongst an orderly group of kalashtar monks. Due to both the structure of the monastery and the reclusive and meditative behavior of its kalashtar inhabitants, a playful and adventurous child-like Quest often felt as though they did not belong in the monastery.

Once, when they had grown old enough, Quest asked one of the elder monks, Nevitash, what it was that made them different from the others living in the monastery. He had swiftly and bluntly told Quest that what made them different was that they simply didn't belong in the monastery. Hurt, Quest asked why they were there if it wasn't where they belonged. The monk once again answered bluntly, informing Quest that their parents had abandoned them on the steps of the monastery shortly after their birth, likely due to their tiefling nature. Quest never asked about their past again.

As they grew, Quest tried desperately to fit in with those around them, learning how too fight and to meditate, while trying to keep the same otherworldly and calm façade as those around them. Time and time again they failed and found themselves unable to stick to the strict regimens, or to the contemplative and emotionless behaviors of the monastery. Quest knew they couldn't return to their birth family as they clearly did not want Quest in their lives, but they knew more and more every day that the monastery was not the place where they belonged. On their eighteenth birthday, Quest decided. Leaving a note on their bed, they crept out of the monastery in the dead of night, determined to find the place where they belonged. 


	2. Slip Knot - Halfling Bard-Barian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for character death and also minor depictions of violence.
> 
> This is Slip Knot, my halfling bard/barbarian (bardbarian, if you will) multiclass character. His subclasses ended up being college of swords and path of the wild soul respectively. He was actually quite fun to play and is one of my favorite characters I've ever played. If you have questions about D&D, the campaign Slip is from (which has sadly ended, though it was a satisfying end), or Slip himself, feel free to ask and I will do my best to answer them!

Slip's life began in a small family home in the Queen's Wood. Due to the wild nature of the woods, his family naturally became reclusive, staying isolated for their own safety. However, sometimes venturing outside of their safe bubble became necessary. While they could sustain themselves on the fruits and vegetables they could harvest from the land around them, they sometimes found it necessary to travel to the nearest city for clothing, meats, and other supplies they could not create for themselves. 

For as long as Slip could remember, this had always worked, and there had never been any losses from this practice. However, as he grew older, things began to change. Lands became harsher, and travel became more dangerous. Over time, his father began to return with fewer supplies, and although his family still had the same needs, his father began to travel to the city less and less often due to the increased dangers. 

Unfortunately, as winter approached it became necessary to leave more often and return with more stock in order to prepare for the harsh winter which would make travel and harvest impossible. It was on one of these trips that Slip's father had been gone longer than usual. 

After two days the weather turned, and it had begun to snow, only increasing his family's concern. Deciding something needed to be done, Slip took the family mace and set out to find his father before the snow became impassible. For hours Slip wandered the wilderness, tirelessly searching for his father and desperately shouting into the underbrush. Finally, late into the night, he found his father, but not in the way he had hoped.

In a small clearing, lay the body of his father, half-frozen and mangled, being slowly picked apart by a savaging raccoon. Slip was overcome with emotion, his rage and grief nearly blinding him as he killed the beast mutilating his father's corpse. When morning came, he gave his father a proper burial and broke the news to his unsuspecting family. Slip brought home the raccoon, choosing to wear its skin as a reminder of his mistakes. 

Though they managed to survive that winter, this event changed their lives forever. Learning to fight became a crucial part of their daily life, and although the plants they grew could sustain them, they began to feel as though they could no longer live in their isolated forest home. However, they had nowhere else to go. One day, Slip came to a decision. He would travel to the city and take jobs where he could, saving up his earnings until he could buy a home there for his family to live in, where they would be safe.


	3. Usagi Moon - Tiefling Warlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usagi is my tiefling warlock, who's patron is Lurue, a fae who is considered to be Queen of Unicorns. I haven't been able to play her in a while due to moving for university, but when I do play her she is a ton of fun! If you have any questions about D&D, Usagi, or the campaign she is from, feel free to ask!

Usagi had always wanted to be a hero. Perhaps it was due to the influence of her father, Shinji, who had used his impressive combat abilities to slay a dragon and return Usagi's mother to safety, allowing him to marry into nobility. Even after their marriage, Shinji was hardly a typical noble, as he was frequently ready for hero work and often trained young men to fight so they may protect others as well.

Once Usagi was born, her mother insisted she was to be raised as a proper noble. She grew up learning proper manners and history, as well as other scholarly subjects. She was raised wearing dresses and jewelry. Though however hard her mother tried to raise her the way she felt a noblewoman should be raised, Usagi always found a way to receive her father's training in combat. Although it never was her biggest strength, she learned to fend for herself, as well as those who could not fight for themselves.

By her late teenage years, Usagi had begun to sneak into the garden at night, practicing her fighting skills. One fateful night she was in the garden, working with her quarterstaff when she heard a sound from the woods lining her family's property. Curious, she held her staff tightly in trembling hands and moved towards the sound. Peering over the bushes lining the yard, she looked into the woods, trying to spot the source of the sounds. From behind the bushes, she could make out nothing but a faint glow in the distance.

Quietly approaching the sound, Usagi came to a clearing in the woods. The source of the glow she had seen was revealed to be the horn of a unicorn, and the noises where the unicorn's winey of pain from where it's flank had been pierced with an arrow. Looking up from the unicorn, she saw a man coming out of the woods on the other side of the clearing, his bow drawn.

Angered at seeing such an innocent creature being hunted, Usagi put herself in between the hunter and the unicorn, brandishing her quarterstaff and doing her best to appear as a fearsome rival. The hunter approached, looking ready for a fight until he recognized her as a descendant of the house Moon. With a snarl, he trudged back into the woods, and Usagi was certain her family's reputation had been all that spared her.

As soon as she was sure the hunter would not return, she dropped her weapon and moved towards the unicorn. She ran her hands through its mane, gently soothing it until she could remove the arrow. Using scraps of her own clothing, she was able to stop the bleeding and do what she could to treat the wound with limited resources and knowledge.

Then, from out of the woods came a figure. She was beautiful and frightening, having an enchanting, ethereal glow about her. Despite her gown, she was not caught in the dense foliage, and her hair and the single horn protruding from it remained free of any leaves or twigs. The woman slowly approached Usagi and the unicorn, before kneeling and healing the unicorn's wound with the touch of her hand. Then, turning to Usagi, the woman introduced herself as a Fey, Lurue, Queen of Unicorns. Thanking her for her selfless actions, Lurue granted Usagi with magical abilities, so long as she swore to continue to aid helpless creatures wherever she saw them. Usagi accepted without hesitation, and with a blink, both Lurue and the unicorn had vanished.

The next morning, Usagi informed her parents of the events of the previous night. Although her mother was upset she had disobeyed her lessons, she agreed with Usagi and her father when they insisted that it was her fate. By that very same afternoon, Usagi had prepared for her quest to defend the defenseless, and she set out to face her future. 


	4. Sharp Claws -Tabaxi Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for graphic depictions of violence and implied character death.
> 
> I haven't played this character, but we'll be starting this game shortly! It's a nautical exploration/pirate style 5e game, so I went with a swashbuckler rogue. I'm really excited to see how this character turns out! I'm still working out the kinks in his design, but he's a tabaxi (humanoid cat basically) with the look of a Rusty-Spotted Cat. As always if you have questions about the character, campaign, or D&D 5e in general, feel free to ask and I will do my best to answer!

Sharp Claws began his life in a small jungle village, as the youngest as well as the runt of a litter of six children. Because he was small and weak since birth, his parents did not hold much hope for his survival, and so they did their best not to get attached to the child. Instead, they favoured his older siblings, in particular, they favoured his eldest sister Brave Sparkle. She was the largest, healthiest and strongest of his siblings, and therefore the most promising.

As Claws and his siblings grew older, their parents began to allow themselves to grow attached to Claws as he proved time and time again that he was capable of survival. Though he was still small and his parents still kept themselves from giving him the same care and affection that they gave his siblings. As he grew older, Claws began to notice this, and although he understood he was weaker than the others, he could not understand why that made him any less worthy of his family's love. He grew up determined to prove himself.

His curiosity and desire to prove himself frequently landed Claws in trouble. He often was caught trespassing or accused of stealing, as his curiosity drove him to explore and examine things that caught his eye, regardless of the potential consequences. This often led to his family becoming more disappointed in him than anything else. This only caused him to act out intentionally, often picking fights with his larger and stronger siblings just to prove that he could. Most often, he would pick fights with Brave, as she was his parents favourite, and if he was stronger than her, he would be his parents favourite, wouldn't he?

It was one of these fights with his sister that would change his life dramatically. Claws had just been dragged home by the local sheriff, after being caught in the local tinkerer's storeroom, paws submerged in their box of beads and charms. His parents were furious and determined to give him the cold shoulder, much to Claws' annoyance. Brave had been angry as well, though she was more confrontational than his parents had been. She got up in his face, yelling and lecturing, and when he ignored her, began to push him around. Not wanting to be made to feel as small as he was, Claws retaliated with fist and claw, hissing and biting. The fight escalated quickly, becoming a release for all of the pent up anger between siblings, and each got more aggressive with their attacks. However, it was all soon over with one misplaced swipe.

He had been aiming for her face, he really had. As angry as he was, Claws only wanted to cause cosmetic injuries at most. But she had moved suddenly, and he had missed her cheek. Instead, he had hit her throat. Time slowed as Brave stumbled back, a look of hurt and betrayal in her golden eyes. Unable to bear her intense gaze for more than a moment, Claws ran. He didn't look back, and he didn't stop until late into the night when he collapsed unable to go further.

He awoke in a rowboat, captained by a stern-looking tabaxi man with the coat of a panther. The man was intimidating, and was easily over a foot taller than Claws, with a strong build to match. He introduced himself as Sea of Night and informed Claws that he had found him unconscious near the coast and had decided to take him back to his ship and see if he would join the ship's crew. Claws readily agreed, eager to explore and to leave his mistakes behind him.

While the captain did not allow him to permanently join the ship's crew, Claws and Sea had been able to persuade him to allow Claws to stay with the crew until they landed in the next major city they encountered. During this voyage, brief though it was, Claws picked up many skills and languages and was taught to swim (although he did not care much for the water). He found himself falling for Sea as well, though the man showed no indication of knowing, or feeling the same. Claws found himself saddened when they reached the next city, rather than curious and excited as he tended to be. He decided then he would join another crew, sail the seas and explore, hoping that he could find Sea's ship again once he had proved himself worthy of a place there by his side.


End file.
